


Emergency Room

by eerian_sadow



Series: ladies bingo [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Community: hc_bingo, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Injury, Ladies Bingo, Rare Pairings, hc_bingo, hurt comfort, hurt comfort bingo, weird ships I can't justify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly meets some local wildlife, in the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Room

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2013 round of hurt comfort bingo (hc_bingo), for my "broken bones" square and doing double duty to fill my "Chance encounters" square for the 2013 round of ladiesbingo.
> 
> I still don't have a clue where this pairing came from, but the more I write it the more I love it.

"Oh god!" Mikaela darted forward as she saw Carly stagger into the repair bay, forehead streaming blood and right arm clutched to her chest. She wrapped an arm around the blond woman's back and guided her to a chair. "Carly what happened?"

"The car... there was..." Carly leaned into the dark haired woman, trembling. Mikaela held her close, ignoring the blood soaking into her shirt. The British woman sobbed once, then coughed and continued. "There was an animal in the road. I think... maybe a deer? I tried to swerve and it..."

Carly broke down into sobs.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Mikaela stroked her hair with one hand and ran her fingers along the arm the other woman was clutching. Carly cried out in pain through her sobs and the dark haired woman winced as she felt bones shift beneath her fingers. "Carly, I think your arm is broken. We have to get to the hospital."

"Okay. But the car..."

"It's okay." Mikaela hugged her close and stroked her hair. "Ratchet can drive. There's no way I'm putting you on my bike."

"Okay." The blond choked back a sob and moved her good arm so that she could cling to Mikaela. "You won't leave me?"

"I won't, sweetheart. I just need to get my phone to call Ratchet, okay?" The mechanic loosened her hold on the other woman. "I'm just going to my desk and then I'll be right back."

"Okay." Reluctantly, Carly let her go.

Mikaela made her way to the desk and picked up her phone. She made sure to watch Carly as she dialed Ratchet's number, afraid to be away from the other woman for too long.

 _"I'm in the middle of realigning Ironhide's shoulder,"_ the medic snapped. _"This had better be an emergency."_

"I'm not Sam!" She snapped in response, used to his tone and the fact that he never checked his caller identification when one of the humans rang. "Carly's been in an accident and we need to get her to the ER."

 _"Injuries?"_ Once he knew it was a real emergency, Mikaela had his full attention.

"Broken arm and possible concussion. I'm pretty sure she's in shock, too."

 _"Was it Decepticon action?"_ In the background, she could hear the faint hiss of hydrolics that indicated the Autobots were moving.

"No, she hit a deer." She reached for the first aid kit sitting on the corner of her desk--she needed the band-aids out of it too often for it to stay anywhere less convenient--and pulled the chemical ice pack out of it. "Her car's probably totaled."

 _"Apply ice to the broken bone. Ironhide and I are on our way."_ Ratchet's tone was firm. _"And don't let her move around. There could be injuries you aren't able to see."_

"Already on it. See you soon." Mikaela hung up and slipped the phone in her pocket. Then she twisted the ice pack to activate it and wrapped it in a shop towel. 

"Mikaela?" Carly sounded very small and afraid, and it made the dark haired woman's stomach clench. 

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm on my way back." She didn't like seeing her firey, strong willed lover brought so low. Quickly, she crossed the room and pulled the other woman against her side again. "Ratchet and Ironhide are on their way. I need to put this ice pack on your arm until we see the doctor, okay?"

"All right." The blond started to extend her arm, but Mikaela stopped the motion and pressed the ice pack onto the section she knew was damaged. Carly whimpered in response.

"I know, baby. It'll be more trouble at the hospital without it, though." The mechanic held both her girlfriend and the ice pack firmly in place and waited for Ratchet.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ratchet and Ironhide were standing guard near the door, close enough that they were making the other patients nervous, but Mikaela was glad for their presence. It was comforting to know that someone was there to watch over her while she took care of Carly. She was also pretty sure that the Autobots' presence was the only reason they were called back to an exam room in less than an hour; the waiting room was packed tonight.

"Carlene Spencer?" The nurse scanned the crowd, looking for someone who was responding.

"That's us," Mikaela called. She helped Carly to her feet and guided the other woman toward the door to the exam rooms.

The nurse frowned at the sight of them--Mikaela knew she looked as bad as Carly, with the other woman's blood soaked into her shirt-- and shook his head. He had probably seen worse, but they _were_ in pretty sorry shape. He led them to a small curtained faux room, the kind that only had privacy because everyone pretended it did, and helped the brunette settle the blond onto the bed.

"The doctor will be here in just a minute," the nurse told them. Then he left to tend to his next patient.

Mikaela stood close enough to Carly that the other woman could rest her head on her shoulder until the doctor came.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They were in the emergency room for _hours_ \--making sure Carly didn't have a concussion, getting X-rays of her arm, setting the braeak and putting the cast on, and stitching up the gash on her forehead--before Ratchet was finally able to drive the two of them back to Mikaela's house on the edge of town. Carly slept the entire way home, knocked out by the painkillers the ER doctor had given her, and Mikaela had called the morning staff for her shop and offered overtime to anyone who would cover the evening for her.

There was no way she was leaving her injured girlfriend home alone the day after her car wreck.

"You don't have to do this," the British woman protested as Mikaela tucked her into bed.

"Yes I do. You're so high on those pain pills you probably don't even remember half the doctor's instructions." The other woman smiled and kissed her girlfriend carefully before stacking up a pair of pillows and resting Carly's arm on them. "It'll be fine. Raoul and Buster can handle the shop for a day or two, Graham can pick up your prescription, Ratchet said Optimus took care of the insurance claim for your car and Mearing--of all people--smoothed things over with the ambassador so you'll still have a job when you're cleared to return for work."

"Wow, you guys thought of everything." Carly smiled weakly. "Sorry I caused so much trouble."

"It's nothing." Mikaela kissed the other woman again before going to retrieve a bottle of water and the charger for her phone. "Graham salvaged your phone and sunglasses from the wreck, too. Said he'll bring them over when he comes by with your meds."

"I picked the best friends to have when I break a bone," the blond quipped. Then she looked down at her cast and frowned. "Mick, why is my cast neon pink?"

"You said you wanted pink."

"And you let me? You're the worst girlfriend ever." 

"Hey, I tried to convince you that black coordinated with things better." Mikaela shrugged, then grinned. Careful of Carly's arm, she bent down and hugged the other woman. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," Carly whispered. "Sorry I ruined your Metallica shirt."

"It was just a shirt. I still have what matters most. Though, I think Bumblebee or I will be driving at night for a while."


End file.
